


"Love Hurts."

by sadangelkidd



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadangelkidd/pseuds/sadangelkidd
Summary: A story on how, love can affect each individual person.





	

Now, I think everyone knows what a broken heart was. But Castiel never really knew, until he met Leo. 

Castiel hated winter. Well, he didn't hate it he just hated the couples. He wasn't really romantically inclined. His most recent relationship ended because the guy, well got his feeling for friendship confused for romance. How? It blew Castiel's mind but he let it go. Yes he still liked him, but he had already found his new girlfriend of the week a few hours after they broke up. So, yes, this time of the year made the male regret how he was the single one out of his friends, and he was the third wheel. Well, he had actually found a dude who he became somewhat romantically interested in. He didn't really know his name. 

He was gorgeous. He was taller than Castiel, always quite a bit of a well turning point for him, and he had virbrant blond hair, that was pretty curly. Everytime Cas saw the bow, he just thought about running his hands through the male's hair and screaming his name. But he didn't. The best part of this guy, was his eyes. They were the perfect shade of green, but also blue and brown. He didn't know how that was even possibly, but everytime he saw him, they made him M E L T. "What's his name?" Cas decided to ask his friend, Alexis, who had known the mystery hottie longer. "It's Leo." she told him, as they stood near the tree in the schoolyard. Snow lightly fell over the small schoolyard, as Cas sneezed a bit. Leo had come over and wrapped them in a blanket. That was when Castiel had made the unfortunate mistake to say, "You're hot." and his face turned extremely red. "Well, I think you're cute too." Lucas replied as the bell rand and they walked towards their homeroom. Leo had walked Cas to his homeroom, and gave him a hug. "Bye. See ya later?" he asked, and Cas nodded. 

He had never noticed that Leo sat at his table every other day he had lunch with them. He was somewhat silent, but he smiled and started to mess with Cas during lunch. In which, Cas's friend Redd, had told Leo where his turn on spots were. The blond had taken full advantage of the information, and on low notice Castiel enjoyed it. They soon started to talk. A conversation had came up on their Skype messaging. 

initiatedsmoking (Castiel J. Quinn): I really, really like you.  
batboy (Leo King): I like you too, but I don't think we should date.  
initiatedsmoking (Castiel J. Quinn): Why? You couldn't hurt me anymore than my last boyfriends did.  
batboy (Leo King): Because, I know I will hurt you Cas. I'm sorry......  
initiatedsmoking (Castiel J. Quinn; How.......?

That's where it ended for that day. This process would go on for about seven days, before Castiel came to get an answer. They would see each other, and basically hang out together in the mornings. In the afternoons he would walk Leo to his bus, and underneath his breath he always mumbled he loved Castiel.

initiatedsmoking (Castiel J. Quinn): Why...? How could you possibly hurt me Lucas? I've literally dealt with a boyfriend who only liked me because of my younger sister.   
batboy (Leo King): I LOVE YOU OKAY!?  
initiatedsmoking (Castiel J. Quinn): You...You what?  
batboy (Leo King): I love you......I'm planning something for you tomorrow, and it's going to mess with you mentally.  
initiatedsmoking (Castiel J. Quinn): What is it?  
batboy (Leo King): You'll see. Talk to ya later

Castiel hated that. So he spent the entire night worrying. He was afraid. What was he going to do? Why was he so afraid? Was he going to get hurt? How was he going to be hurt mentally? 

He stayed up all night, and worried. So when school rolled around, he tried to stay home. But his mother sent him to school with a coffee and a few antiacid chews, so he could easily soothe his stomach. Castiel was one of the few people there so he sat down and drank his coffee. He would feel a body move up behind him. "Morning darling." a male spoke, as he felt a kiss plant themselves on his cheek. "What!?" he exclaimed as he turned around to see Leo, in a button down, a gray vest, a tie, and a fedora. Castiel felt his heart skip multiple beats as the boy fell to the ground and looked like he was having a seizure. "So you two are together?" his friend Lillith asked. He looked towards the blond with an eager look, and they smiled. They nodded. But this wouldn't last. Near the end of the day, he would feel pressured. They had a rushed first kiss, and it was weird. But in that moment something clicked. 

Have you ever had the moment where you felt like you knew someone? That's what happened when Castiel had first kissed Leo. His aura felt so warm, so inviting. Something that sounded like it only existed in fairy tales. He felt as if he knew him from somewhere. But he never knew why, until the night after they kissed. Leo was all Castiel had thought about, it took bout three days before he realized he was in actual love with the male. The night of their kiss was something supernatural. Castiel had only had the dream once, and it was never in the far detail. The dream involved two men dancing, and reincarnation taking time over several years. The two men never feeling each other's love until late in life, but even then sometimes life stopped. 

Castiel had thought about this, and he was certain that Lucas was his soulmate. Someway, somehow. He knew that he belonged with Lucas. But his world shattered when Leo ended things.

His world became barren, his mind became dark, and his heart became empty. He didn't have any drive to do anything. He didn't have the courage to even attempt to move on, because what if Leo decided to take him back? He just never took the chance of being with someone different. Even after their relationship, Lucas was always on Castiel's mind. Everything he tried to write would end up being him and the blond, anything he tried to sing would somehow connect him to Leo. Hell! Castiel couldn't even read fan-fiction, because E V E R Y S I N G L E T H I N G reminded him of Leo.

That's why for two years, Castiel remained different. That's why for two years, Castiel rejected everybody who tried to be with him. Because his heart was shattered, and only a certain person could heal it. Because love is nothing but hurt. Love is basically nothing but a game, that Cas lost in every life. Just a doomed cycle.


End file.
